


Matchmakers

by Beau_bie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I just want to write cute stuff, M/M, Matchmaking, post serum steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha always tries to set Steve up, Clint always tries to set James up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmakers

“So, guess who got you a date for Thursday?”

“Nat, for fucks sake-”

“I love it when I can make you swear” she grinned.

Steve rolled his eyes. “You’re terrible Nat. You have to stop setting me up.”

“But its so easy to do.”

“I hate it when you do though.”

“Because you feel obliged to actually show up?”

“Exactly” he rubbed his temples. “That makes it-”

“Sixteen dates this year” she grinned too gleefully.”

Steve sighed. He wanted to make a connection with someone, but not like this. He hadn’t ever had luck with going on set up dates with people. “Just maybe don’t set me up on another date for a while” he said.

“Okay.”

He raised a brow. “I’m serious Nat. I don’t have time for all these dates.”

She chuckled. “I thought you were doing really well with them all.”

“Its still hard work.”

She nodded. “I believe it. Anyway, I made your reservation at that Mexican place down the road from the museum. Its under your name.”

He nodded. “Okay. I have to admit that you always find a different place to send us makes me happy.”

She chuckled. “I can’t send you with different people to the same place. I know better than that” she grinned, elbowing him softly.

He had to chuckle. “Anyway, after tomorrow night no more dates.”

She nodded. “Okay. I’ll respect your decision.”

“Finally. I have zero idea how you keep finding these people.”

She leaned against the breakfast bench. “You’re a good looking guy. Of course people want to date you.”

He laughed. “That’s very shallow.”

“I am sure peoples attraction is mostly based on looks.” She shrugged. “Anyway, once you two meet and decide you don’t like each other, then you can go your own way.”

He nodded. “I know. I guess I just...”

“Don’t take time to actually meet people on your own? That’s why I’m here” she grinned.

“I am going to start setting you up on dates.”

She groaned. “No.”

He raised a brow. 

She sighed. “The irony. Okay, just one.”

He grinned. “Okay.”

 

...

“You will never believe who just got you a date” Clint beamed.

James rolled his eyes. “You, I’m guessing. Why do you do this?”

“Cause you’re lonely and I think its sad.”

“What? But you’re single too.”

Clint chuckled. “Well, that may be, but I was married once. Anyway, you’re gonna like this guy.”

“Did you meet him at work? Do I know him?”

“You don’t know him. He has just started here.”

“I am not going to date a coworker.”

“You will like him” Clint reiterated.

“Ten bucks says you’re wrong.”

Clint reached out his hand. “Deal.”

James grinned. “This is going to be so good.”

“Cause I’m right?” Clint grinned.

“No, cause you’re wrong.”

 

...

 

Steve sat down at the table, looking at the reserved sign with his name written on it, before looking around the room. He hadn’t been to this restaurant before, even though it was only a fifteen minute walk from work. He shrugged his jacket off and set it over the back of his chair.

Soon enough a blonde woman walked in and looked straight at him, and keeping eye contact as she walked over to him. “Hi Steve, I’m Sharon” she said, shaking his hand firmly. 

“Nice to meet you” he smiled.

She sat across form him. “Likewise. Have you been here before?”

“No, I haven’t actually.”

“Its good. How was your day?”

“It was good. Busy.”

She nodded. “Don’t you work at an art gallery?

“It still gets busy” he replied, before realizing that wasn’t the question he was being asked. “Anyway, how was your day?” he asked.

She perked up and started talking all about her job (she was a nurse), and before long it had turned a bit too graphic for Steve (no, he didn’t want to hear if patients had bowel movements or if they’d coughed up a whole bucket of sputum).

He felt his stomach churn. “Um... Sounds interesting” he said, hoping she’d stop (she did).

“Sorry, I get really passionate about my job.”

“I’d never have guessed” he joked.

She chuckled. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“My mom was a nurse” Steve said, feeling grateful that she had always spared him the gnarly details. He looked around the restaurant for a waiter, but they were all serving other tables.

Sharon started talking about something else. Steve wished he had been paying more attention, but unfortunately she would swap topics which confused Steve even more. “I’m going to get a drink from the bar, would you like one?”

“Oh, no thanks. I start early tomorrow.”

 

...

 

James sat across from an unhappy looking man. “Um... I’m guessing you’re Brock?” he asked.

Brock nodded. “Yeah. You’re James?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

Brock grunted. “Okay.”

“Guessing I’m not what you’re looking for?” James asked.

“You’re not too bad. Was expecting someone female though.”

“Oh. Well... there you go.”

Brock shrugged. “Can I still buy you a drink?”

James shook his head. “Nah. I’ll buy my own. Was gonna watch the game anyway” he lied, beckoning over to the TV’s behind the bar. “Sorry for wasting your time.”

He shrugged. “You always worked in security?”

“Yeah” he nodded. “You?”

He nodded. “Just changed companies. Anyway, I have a job later tonight anyway, so...”

James nodded. “Yeah. Well, sorry about the mix up. Clint is just keen to get me on a date.”

Brock nodded. “I should have realized.”

James held his hand out. “Well, I am sure I will see you around or at work.”

Brock nodded and shook his hand. “Good luck.”

“Likewise.” James walked away before it felt any more awkward for him. He sat at the bar, looking at the tall blonde next to him. He hummed. “Get stood up?” he joked.

“Nah, my friend keeps setting me up with women.”

James chuckled. “My coworker keeps setting me up with straight guys. I don’t think he is even trying anymore.”

“Steve” the man smiled, holding his hand out.

“James” he replied, shaking Steve’s hand. “Call me Bucky though.”

He hummed. “So, can I buy you a drink?”

James raised a brow. “Okay.”

A blonde woman walked over to Steve. “If you weren’t interested, you should have just told me.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Apologies, I got distracted.”

James chuckled. “Sorry, I think I took him from you.”

She tossed a glance at Steve before making her way to the exit. James was surprised when Brock said something to her, and she sat across from him.

This didn’t escape Steve’s glance. He chuckled. “Well, there you go.”

James nodded. “So, anyway, who’d have thought that we both had friends who like to play matchmaker. I mean, the chances would have to be slim.” 

“Agreed. Natasha is like a dating site. But at least I have an opportunity to set Natasha up with someone.”

James raised a brow. “Oh yeah? Well, it would be fun to set Clint up.”

Steve nodded. “Maybe I should set Natasha up with your friend.”

James chuckled. “I think that’s a great idea. And I’m not even drunk.”

Steve laughed. “You know, we should actually do this.”

“Okay. Let’s.”

 

...

 

Natasha couldn't help but be so proud of Steve for actually meeting someone. (She had to admit that since she hadn’t actually met the person she had to remain optimistically curious whether it was true or if he was just trying to stop her from finding someone else to set him up with).

She was actually more impressed that he actually bothered to set her up on a date. It was actually humorous to admit that she was excited. She wanted to see who Steve had picked for her. Perhaps someone from his work. She didn’t know if she could deal with another art buff in her life.

She walked into the same Mexican restaurant that she had sent Steve to, giving her name to the host who took her to the table. She was surprised to see the man she was meeting already there. 

He looked at her. “Wow... you must be Natasha” he said, a smile on his face.

She smiled. “I am. You would be?”

“I’m Clint. Clint Barton.”

She sat across from him, small smile tugging at her lips. “Nice to meet you.”

“Pleasures mine.”

She had to admit, Steve could pick them better than her.


End file.
